Una linda historia antes de dormir
by Reiko Navi-san
Summary: Una linda historia que nos cuenta cómo 2 personas que se conocen y se enamoran, llegan a alcanzar la felicidad anhelada, haciendo de esta un buen cuento para antes de ir a dormir. Espero que sea de su agrado. ¡Reviews! Es un LxP.


Espero que esta historia, muy tierna a mi consideración, sea de su agrado... La volví a subir por una que otra cuestión gramatical, la cual no me dejo muy a gusto en un principio, a pesar de los montones de reviews que me llegaron diciéndome lo linda que les pareció. Pues bien, he aquí de nuevo el fic, corregido y aumentado.

Quiero aclarar que estos signos "-" son pensamientos del protagonista, los paréntesis () son comentarios de la autora, o sea de mua y por último las pláticas o diálogos vienen subrayados.

**_"Una linda historia antes de dormir"_**

(Esto más que nada, empieza con un punto de vista por parte de una mujer)

Aquel día, yo caminaba de lo más tranquila, sin preocupaciones... ¿por qué? Simplemente porque para mí era un día normal como cualquier otro. Siempre he tenido esa idea de que nada emocionante, en el aspecto romántico me sucedería o llegaría a suceder, al menos en mi juventud, cuando crezca quién sabe. De todos modos, ese día tuve uno de tantos presentimientos que no suelen ocurrirme tan seguido, nada más cuando me pongo demasiado nerviosa y el corazón me late a mil por hora. Iba saliendo de la escuela y como es costumbre, iba sola, sin compañía alguna; no porque fuera una antisocial o algo así, solamente por el hecho de que me gustaba estar un rato a solas conmigo misma y meditar un poco sobre lo que era mi vida. Esa tarde, cuando meditaba, lo presentí; algo especial me ocurriría en esa ocasión, sólo que no sabía la hora ni el lugar indicado...

Tan distraída me encontraba que ni siquiera me fijaba en el camino, cuando de repente, sentí caer, inconsciente de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, perdí los 5 sentidos por un instante y todo lo veía oscuro ¿acaso ya habría muerto? No, ni Dios lo quiera, aún me quedaba demasiado por vivir... y no estaba equivocada porque ni pasaron 2 minutos y unas sacudidas por parte de una persona me hicieron despertar un poco alterada.

¿Te encuentras bien? -dijo aquella persona, un chico para ser exacta; y por lo que se veía muy guapo y de mi edad, aunque un poco más alto que yo. Sin pensarlo, le respondí al instante.-

¿qué me paso?

Es que te lastimaron con un balón de fútbol, al parecer lo aventaron unos chicos que estaban jugando por allá sin querer, bueno eso es lo que comentaron; pero les dije que no se preocuparan, que te daría en sus nombres una enorme disculpa.

Descuida, si dices que no fue intencional, entonces no hay problema -le contesté con una sonrisa, la cual hizo que al chico se le pusieran las mejillas rojas, y a mi parecer, eso lo hizo verse más guapo.-

Nunca nos presentamos después de lo ocurrido, de ahí me retiré a casa pero siempre pensando en él, no sabía el por qué, puesto que no lo conocía y creía "otra vez con mis creencias" que era de esos chicos con los que sólo te encuentras una vez y luego no vuelves a saber nada de ellos. Pero al parecer, ya fuera por coincidencias o cosas de la vida, al día siguiente lo volví a ver en aquel parque; y esta vez no hubo heridos ni nada así, solamente entre risas y charlas muy animadas fue como supe el nombre de ese muchacho, en donde vivía, como era su personalidad, sus gustos y viceversa; nos llevamos tan bien, que a partir del momento en que nos conocimos, todas las tardes después de clases, nos encontrábamos en el parque y nos quedábamos platicando de temas de interés; vaya que si teníamos varias cosas en común. De vez en cuando nos pasábamos del parque al cine, o a cualquier otro lugar, ya fuera para comer, jugar y así seguir conociéndonos mejor y como los mejores amigos, llegamos a convertirnos en únicos e inseparables.

Pasado el tiempo, en una de esas tardes de verano, y por supuesto en vacaciones, me decidí por ir un rato a ese lugar en donde siempre tenía a alguien con quien conversar, contarle mis problemas o cualquier otra situación y a la vez hacer lo mismo por él y apoyarnos mutuamente en lo que fuera posible. Desde que lo conocí, ya no era la misma chica, a mis amigas de lo único de lo que les podía hablar era de él, no había nada o nadie más que ocupará mis pensamientos, y aunque lo negara, desde que llegó a mi vida había hecho nacer en mi un sentimiento bonito que primeramente fue amistad de la más pura; pero que con el tiempo crecía y se convertía en algo más. A veces me preguntaba el porque me hacia ilusiones con ese chico, mi amigo del alma, que tal si ya tenía una novia o prometida y aún no lo sabía; es más, ni sabía si sentía algo por mi, ya que él nunca hablaba mucho sobre su vida amorosa que digamos y a decir verdad yo tampoco. ¡Ni siquiera he tenido un sólo novio nunca! Aunque le había tomado demasiada importancia a todo esto, otra vez estaba sumida en mis pensamientos y sola, cuando repentinamente me puse muy pero muy nerviosa. Y pasó...

Unos tipos, como por ahí de las 6:00 PM se me acercaron; se veían con cara de maleantes, como si algo malo quisieran hacer contra mí, y mis sospechas no eran del todo incorrectas. Intenté huir pero era demasiado tarde, ya estaba acorralada por ellos. Dios... juro que en ese momento hubiera preferido mil veces morir a que me hicieran algo de veras espantoso; hice todo lo posible por defenderme, pero un golpe en mi estómago hizo que cayera al suelo, casi consciente, y antes de que lo terrible sucediera, cerré mis ojos y en ese momento... fui salvada, ya que empecé a ver como una silueta comenzaba a golpear a aquellos maleantes y se defendía ante ellos, saliendo sin ningún rasguño "se ve que si era un experto en artes marciales después de todo" ¡rayos, si que era muy fuerte! Y esa faceta no la conocía de nadie más que de él...

Los tipos esos ya habían caído derrotados cuando llego la policía y los arrestó (que rápidos pueden ser en estas ocasiones), fue ahí que supe que eran los criminales más buscados de la ciudad por actos de robos y violaciones (que cruel de mi parte, je, pero en realidad si existen tipos así)

Me sentía muy asustada, con sólo imaginarme que esos tipos me hubieran hecho algo me aterraba bastante. Unas lágrimas rodaban por mi rostro cuando voy sintiendo unos fuertes brazos que me rodean con una gran calidez y protección que jamás hubiese tenido, en ellos me sentía segura de mi misma y por primera vez, ese chico; mi amigo de todo este tiempo, me dedicaba unas hermosas y significativas palabras que quedarían grabadas en mi mente y tatuadas en mi corazón desde ese instante y para el resto de mi vida...

Ojalá y hubiera llegado antes para no ver esas lágrimas que no me gustan para nada en ti...

pero afortunadamente... no paso nada porque... tú llegaste a tiempo -le contesté dejando de llorar un poco- yo...

Shh...-poniendo un dedo en mis labios- deja que yo hablé, tu solo escucha y hazlo con mucha atención... durante todos estos meses, desde que te conocí, mi vida cambió totalmente, me hiciste sonreír como jamás lo había hecho en toda mi existencia; tu manera de ser, tu amistad, apoyo y comprensión ante todo, me han hecho tenerle más confianza tanto a mi mismo como a las demás personas que me rodean y forman parte de lo que soy... tú eres una de ellas, y aunque suene tonto, tus hermosos ojos azules... ¿ya dije hermosos y azules? je, -me dijo todo apenado pero eso valió la pena, ya que deje de llorar para soltar unas pequeñas risitas y volver a ponerle toda mi atención- pero bueno, me cautivas y... me gustas mucho, tanto, que creo, no, más bien, estoy enamorado de ti.

Yo... jamás creí que sintieras eso por mí, ya te imaginaba con otra novia, pero no me esperaba esto... y a decir verdad... yo siento lo mismo por ti.

Para nada tengo otra novia, sino te hablaba de mi vida amorosa es porque no tenía, y contigo todo fue distinto, pero ahora, en este momento quisiera decirte algo más... dime ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Me quedé muy sorprendida por esta declaración, que mi única reacción fue abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, y como una respuesta darle un tierno beso en los labios que al instante fue correspondido; ninguno era experto en el arte de besar, pero así como nos apoyábamos como amigos, fuimos aprendiendo poco a poco los 2 juntos... Fue lo más maravilloso que me haya podido pasar en ese entonces y también lo más eterno. Hubiera querido que jamás acabara, pero el aire es indispensable para uno, así que terminado el beso, nos sentamos en una de las bancas del parque y abrazados, observábamos el anochecer y la luna, que junto con las estrellas ya se estaban asomando (que rápido ¿no?).

No sabes lo feliz que me haces... te amo tanto... me siento el hombre más dichoso de todo el mundo.

Pues esperemos que no se te suban tanto los humos -ambos reímos por unos segundos, luego el silencio de la noche volvió a reinar... pero siempre tiene que romperse el hielo así como el silencio-

Pero sabes, también espero que esta dicha nunca acabe, y no me cansaré de repetirlo desde este momento hasta el final de mis días... te amo y prometo hacerte la mujer más amada y deseada por todo mi ser...

Yo también te amo con toda mi alma... y pondrétodo de mi parte para hacer lo mismo... -Y con esto, y olvidando los hechos ocurridos anteriormente (los malos) sellamos esa promesa con otro beso, pero esta vez, con uno más largo y duradero que el anterior, lleno de vida y entregado con mucho amor y pasión por parte de ambos... todo eso aquella noche, en el lugar donde lo conocí hace tiempo... y nos enamoramos profundamente... -

¿y después¿qué más paso? supongo que seguiste viendo a ese muchacho ¿no¿qué fue de él?

Que preguntona eres, por supuesto que lo seguí viendo y todos los momentos que pase a su lado fueron los mejores de toda mi vida, hasta que pasaron unos años y él me propuso matrimonio... claro que enfrente de nuestros familiares y amigos, en una cena muy conmemorativa que hubo un 21 de marzo; iniciando la primavera. Después, nos casamos y tuvimos una hermosa hija que ahora tiene 8 años...

Entonces quieres decir que... ese hombre del que hablaste ¿es papá?

Así es pequeña Natsumi, ese chico era tu padre... Len Tao, el hombre que primero fue el mejor amigo de todos y luego, el que más he amado y amaré toda mi vida, y sobre todo el que le ha dado a mi existencia, una emoción y ganas de vivir cada día más...

Clap, clap, clap! -se escuchan unos aplausos por parte de otra persona que estaba entrando a la sala y que, desde un escondite había escuchado todo el relato- Es una linda anécdota la que acabas de contar, pero... ¿crees que si yo la hubiera contado también se habría escuchado mejor?-  
  
Pues si pero... eres muy bueno para exagerar querido... y créeme... le hubieras mentido a nuestra hija en algunas partes y ya sabes, la verdad siempre es la que cuenta.

Así es papá -se acerca para saludarlo como de costumbre- te extrañamos mucho mamá y yo el día de hoy, ojalá y cuando crezca, también encuentre a alguien así como tú al que ame mucho, nos casemos y tengamos una linda familia.

Eso es muy tierno hija ¿pero no crees qué es muy precipitado, y a tu edad?

Déjala Pilika... sabemos que esta chica aún pero el tiempo se lo dirá todo¿oíste pequeña? ahora vete a dormir porque mañana tienes otro día de escuela...

Esta bien papá, solo quería escuchar un buen cuento antes de irme a dormir, buenas noches mamá y papá -y dándoles un beso en la mejilla a ambos se va a dormir-

Es una buena niña ¿no crees?-dice Pilika acercándose a su esposo y brindándole un pequeño beso en los labios- tiene el mismo carácter que tú...

Pero también tiene la belleza de su madre, y la mía también, jejeje... -abrazándola-

Eres muy sarcástico y preguntón... y así te quiero...

Te amo Pilika, aún después de todos estos años sigues siendo la mujer de mi vida, y ahora nuestra hija claro esta... 

Y yo a ti Len, como no tienes idea, y también eres el hombre de mi vida pero ahora habrá alguien más que lo será... al igual que Natsumi.

¿A qué te...? Quieres decir que...

Si, vamos a tener otro bebé... y al parecer será un varón esta vez...

¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces!-alzándola y luego besando sus mejillas varias veces-ay Pilika... gracias por todo amor.

A ti mi cielo -besándolo con ferviente amor- ahora habrá alguien más a quien contarle dentro de unos años más, un buen cuento antes de dormir.

Y estamos seguros de que le gustará. –Con esto, terminó la frase volviéndola a besar tiernamente en los labios y así, yéndose ambos a dormir-

**FIN.**

Y bien ¿les gustó? espero que sea un si, ya que es el primero de Shaman King que escribo (y de esta pareja). Acepto comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones, correcciones, de todo (sin llegar a lo obsceno), se los agradecería de todo corazón. Ojala y les haya gustado esta nueva versión del fic, que en sí es la misma, solo que corregida y aumentada como dije en un principio.

ATTE. Reiko Navi-san! ).


End file.
